Les Liaisons Dangereuses
by Loving Companion Cube
Summary: In cooperation with the lovely author sister-b! Sebastian LaCroix finds himself upset about the mockery by Jan Pieterzoon during public meeting and now he's visiting him eye on eye to take the Kindred from Europe back into his place. Warning: Creepy!


Sebastian walked into the hotel room, anger seeping from every pore. He looked around with distaste. As revered as Jan may be, he was certainly too flamboyant for LaCroix's tastes. Sebastian couldn't shake the odd feeling, though, that he'd walked into a trap. A cold breath on his ear followed by a soft male voice confirmed his suspicions. "Oh, I'd hoped you'd come..."

The Prince turned around slowly, eyes narrowed but trying not to be impolite despite his anger, detecting the foul stench of a trap which just snapped. Barely Sebastian noticed Jan's inappropriate get-up, tie loosened and the first button of his finely tailored shirt open. "I'll take the liberty to assume that you aimed on the purpose of forcing me to a meeting, Mr. Pieterzoon." It was not easy to restrain the anger further. Sebastian always had been short tempered; and regarding the circumstances, he couldn't even hide it now in the presence of a fellow Ventrue.

The smirk on Jan's face was positively irritating to the Prince. That expression and his inappropriately casual attire? Such disrespect! And now, Jan has the gall to begin to laugh! "'...forcing me to a meeting...' Oh, Sebastian, I have always enjoyed your word-smithing. You say the most appropriate things at the appropriate times whether or not you yet realize it." Sebastian's eyes narrowed further, his fists now clenched at his sides. Chuckling again, Jan placed a feather of a touch on Sebastian's face before transferring his hand to the Ventrue Prince's shoulder. "You're so tense. Please, come in. Sit with me a while."

Sebastian was nearly exploding with his anger, managing only to keep it in check by gritting his teeth. How _dare_ he? The nerve it must take to so openly mock the Prince of this city! He added Jan's addressing him so familiarly to the mental list of sins that Sebastian was keeping in his mind. "I do not have time for such pleasantries, Mr. Pieterzoon."

Still keeping the awful irritating smirk on his face, the Dutchman made a step aside, gesturing the Prince to step in, the soft voice suddenly replacing his laughter. "Please, Prince LaCroix. I wanted to meet on a friendly basis to reminisce of the good old times in Europe." His voice was a slight bit colder, but then the gaze of blue eyes caught the raging gaze of the younger Ventrue like cold ice. "Don't force me to show you again, despite I'm not wearing the title of Archon, what possibilities I wield, my _Prince_." Stressing the title of Sebastian's position in nearly a sarcastic way was supposed to serve as a reminder of who Jan was. Being the childe of a Camarilla founder, he yielded power in his palms to crush Princes with a single sentence on white paper. This time, he wasn't sent to the States as support in times of war, but as an judge of the Prince's work. Jan wielded the Damocles sword which dangled above Sebastian's neck like an unholy portent. "I do not intend to harm your position in any way...don't make me want to do so..." Cold breath met again the ear of the Prince. Cold like the spoken words. Once France dominated the Netherlands during Napoleon's reign but now it was Jan - the Dutch - who could reign over Sebastian if he wouldn't cooperate and bend to his will. Sebastian's eyes closed briefly as he ran Jan's words over in his mind like a cold blood on his tongue. He knew well what a dangerous man Pieterzoon could be without the unsubtle reminder. The power this man held...

Opening his eyes again, Sebastian forced himself to calm. His anger was clouding his thought process. "There," Jan said, showing his teeth as he smiled. "Isn't that better? Come. Sit. You must learn to relax." His hand was again on LaCroix's shoulder, squeezing in what Sebastian supposed was meant to be a friendly way. Sebastian walked with him and sat in the proffered chair, but his suspicions were still high. Pieterzoon pulled his own chair close to Sebastian's. When their eyes met again, Sebastian could feel the electricity of power in the other's mere presence. It was oddly intoxicating. He had to inwardly shake away the beginnings of possible plottings against Pieterzoon with aim to take that power as his own. There was no way...but just to _feel_ it once... Sebastian's fingers gripped the arm of the chair tightly as he fought with his thoughts. As if Jan had read his mind, something touched his cheek gently. Caught off guard by this, Sebastian's head jerked up, staring at an amused smile of Jan who hadn't moved from his chair. However, still there was something caressing his cheek. Eyes narrowed, the Prince glanced to his side spotting briefly a shadow which vanished as soon as his eyes could settle upon this. "What? How? This is---" Sebastian didn't know if he should be angry, startled, or calm. Perhaps the first two mixed. No, it was more anger because Jan played with him. With _him_! The Prince of Los Angeles! How could he dare! Inhaling air slowly, his fingers tightened around the armrest a bit more. "Missster Pieterzoon..." Slowly the air was exhaled with a hissing. "This is not relaxing at all." Even more so as this was the specialty of the Lasombra clan. Why in all that's holy could Jan utilize shadow play? Was it Jan after all? Once more Sebastian wanted to close his eyes briefly but fought it, else he would show more weakness in the presence of the Dutchman who behaved in such an irritating manner.

"I beg pardon, my Prince." A mischievous smirk appeared on Jan's face. "It was a little trick Lucita showed me." Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. Lucita de Aragon? There were rumours about Jan having a liaison with said Lasombra antitribu, but getting the confirmation straight from the source was...well...interesting. More so the fact that Jan was able to seduce her. There was it again! The strange electricity while he stared into cold blue eyes which appeared like an odd salve to his anger. The Prince began to scrutinize Jan. Hardestadt's childe was taller than him, more sturdily built but still slender and elegant. Only his blonde spiky hair was a bit off, very modern so to say. Nearly too modern for Sebastian's taste, he'd decided as cold, soft lips jolted him out of his thoughts when they touched his own.

"However, I'm done with women and their petty games..." Jan whispered to the Prince who sat stiff like a marble pillar in his chair. "I know you, Sebastian." The voice of the other Ventrue was soft but foreboding as it sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. "And after meeting you again in all these years, I began to realize what really made me feel alive once more." A cold slender finger of Jan's ran down the Prince's jaw. "You possess a fire I never had. Embraced into power, I never needed to struggle for it; but you, you achieved it with a passion I lack. A passion I want to _feel_." Jan's lips were now only a small gap away from Sebastian's. "Let me feel your passion." He closed the gap, kissing the Prince once more softly, cautious.

Sebastian was too startled by Jan's kiss to react at first. His mind dizzily tried to analyze this situation to uncover what may have led to this point. As Jan's lips moved ever so slightly on his, though, Sebastian felt that electricity jolt through him, going down his spine. He knew that mortals, at times, used electricity to save one of their own, jolting the victim's heart back to beating. This feeling from Jan was nearly enough to make Sebastian feel as though his own heart, dead for centuries, may begin to beat again. Jan had mentioned being made to feel alive once more. Is this the power for which Sebastian had been searching for so long? Closing his eyes with determination, he opened his mouth slightly.

Seeing that Sebastian had begun to make the decision he'd hoped for, Jan smiled into the kiss, taking advantage of the movement of Sebastian's lips and deepening it. His hand ran down the Prince's regal face, fingers trailing onto his neck. He felt Sebastian's shiver, heard the slightest hint of a breath taken in suddenly. Jan pulled back to look into the gray eyes of the Prince. "What are you feeling, Sebastian?" he asked, brushing his hand lightly along the back of the younger Ventrue's neck.

Opening his eyes again, Sebastian glared at Jan. Pieterzoon must know _exactly_ what he was feeling, else he would not have asked. He merely wanted to hear Sebastian say it. "What do you hold?" Sebastian asked instead, eyes narrowing as if he expected to see the answer in Jan's eyes.

Jan chuckled. "Find out. Take it. Show me how you acquire that which you need most." His lips brushed Sebastian's again, just barely, a tease. This time, he could see the longing in the Prince's expression, some of the stone crumbling away. Another kiss, lingering longer. Another inspection of Sebastian's visage found the Prince's eyes closed, lips barely parted. Jan smirked before lowering his lips to Sebastian's again, pleased to this time feel Sebastian beginning to return the kiss.

The cold of Jan's lips was melting away into a fire that was licking at the edges of Sebastian's mind and threatening to spread through the rest of his body. He wanted to let it do so. As he returned the kiss, he felt Jan's hand grasping his hair, lips pressing harder against his mouth. He felt his head being pressed back against the chair, and he was vaguely aware of a burning in his chest as if he was yearning to breathe. Risking a touch, his hand rested on Jan's arm; and he finally took in a breath as another shock of power went through him. His mouth opened further, needing more of this, whatever it was. The burning heat nearly consumed him from within; but it was this kind of feeling which barely walked the thin line of pleasure and pain, coming close to the feeling of drinking rare vitae of another Kindred. It was not quite the same, but still enthralling in way Sebastian couldn't describe. His other hand searched the neck of the older Ventrue, pulling him deeper and harder into the heat of their kiss, giving the passion Jan was longing for. Upon his cold touch, Jan let out a moan, giving the opportunity for Sebastian to reverse the situation, taking the lead; and he would feel the power Hardestad's childe was yielding. Power. The Prince's mind, clouded with this unknown feeling imagined what it could mean to have Pieterzoon as an ally, as a companion; and this thought stimulated him, made him daring, ruthless. Sebastian now knew what this feeling was: rare power, new power, to _maintain_ power; but Jan broke the kiss, scrutinizing the Prince's face once more.

"Is my passion too much for you, Mr. Jan Pieterzoon, childe of Hardestadt?" Sebastian had a mocking smirk on his face which was returned by Jan and answered by another fiery kiss, letting loose the Prince's hair, his hands now hastily opening the Prince's black tie. Jan was skillful, not struggling with the clothing too much; and soon Sebastian felt the cold, chilly hands on his bare chest, giving the impression to cover every inch of his skin. In return, the Prince stroked down to the elbows the already legere worn shirt of Jan, running a finger down his spine, pleased upon feeling how the older Ventrue shivered and once more moaned in agony and pleasure.

Sebastian suddenly stood from his chair, pulling Pieterzoon up with him. Jan pulled back with a shadow of shock and confusion on his face, but Sebastian didn't let them separate for long. With both hands on either side of the elder's face, he forced Jan into another kiss and let out his own small moan as the power coursing between them was reestablished. His fingers moving nimbly, he unbuttoned Jan's shirt the rest of the way, pulling it none-too-gently from his shoulders. He broke the kiss, letting his mouth trail down to Jan's neck instinctively.

"No, Sebastian," Jan said with a note of urgency in his voice, one hand gripping Sebastian's hair again and pulling him back. The Prince winced at the slight pain that he felt both from being yanked away and from having that connection broken again. He glared at Jan, fangs bared, but the older Kindred smiled. "That is not how you achieved your power," he said quietly, smoothing Sebastian's hair and sliding a hand down the bare skin of Sebastian's shoulder as he pulled the Prince into another kiss.

Sebastian sighed, letting that chilling fire go through him, now curiously burning a trail that followed Jan's fingers over his skin. He didn't resist when Jan pulled his shirt from his body. In fact, when the garment was gone, he wrapped his arms around Jan, pulling the other closer and feeling more of his skin against his own. Their kiss was becoming fierce, both Ventrue struggling to overcome the other, counting each shiver and sigh as a small triumph. One of Jan's triumph's occurred when he ran his nails down Sebastian's back, making the other shudder and moan.

This time it was something else which interrupted their kiss. Sebastian had pressed his thigh against the back of Jan's thigh; but instead being upset or annoyed, Jan let him loose with a smile as if the buzzing of the cell phone was some kind of finale whistle. In contrast to Jan, the Prince answered more annoyed, nearly barking into the small object.

"I'm in an important meeting _right now_! What could be so urgent?" With an aggravated sigh, Sebastian rubbed his forehead. "Yes, yes. I'm coming immediately."As the French Ventrue stuffed the cell back into his pocket, Jan gave him a light and fast kiss. "We have to adjourn our business…" Upon saying the last word, Sebastian chuckled softly "…I would suggest a meeting next night in my office."

"Of course, my Prince. If you command, I'll obey." Jan's amused smirk told Sebastian that he knew the latter wouldn't let the score be in favor of the older one. Naturally he wouldn't! Sebastian LaCroix hated to lose; and with a fierce but short kiss, their ways parted for that night.

Not knowing if this was the effect from the last human he'd fed upon, Nines Rodriguez rolled out of his bed. "Ventrue porn, uh?" He growled and cupped his face into his hands. "Shit, it must have been that fucking Malkavian asshole Grout!" Last night, he'd met the eccentric, old, and nutty Primogen and nothing more than stupid nonsense had passed his Cammy lips. Nines felt dirty. "Gross man!" If there would be any way to pay this awful experience back…

* * *

AN:

Cube: Okay, I - WE - have an explanation for this! The poor Cube was in her innocent, happy internet bliss until sister-b sent her a PM where she found a wikipedia article about a certain...movie...where the...main protagonist is named Sebastian LaCroix...and this certain...movie...is...err...yes...a gay pr0n...uhh and now this happened after we joked around and started to write this little...err...parody? via PM.

Sister-b: Well, ya see...uh, yeah, that's pretty much how it happened. Plus, there was the mention that there was very little Bloodlines slash; and I'm personally not aware of any involving our beloved Prince. Granted, I don't go LOOKING, but... **-**shifty eyes- In among giggles and talk of the fact that LaCroix could pretty much be slashed with nearly anyone INCLUDING the sheriff...THIS came about.


End file.
